Dragon Ball J-MIRS: Island of Monsters - A DBS Side Story
by Sjkohaku
Summary: Goten,Trunks, and Marron protect Android 17's Monster Island while Team Universe 7 battles in the Tournament of Power between 8 of the 12 universes. The trio founds the Junior Monster Island Ranger Squad, (J-MIRS) for the sole purpose to protect and catalog all of the island's' inhabitants from Poachers and any other invaders.
1. Synopsis

DRAGON BALL J-MIRS

A DB Super Side Story

Synopsis:

Goten,Trunks, and Marron protect Android 17's Monster Island while Team Universe 7 battles in the Tournament of Power between 8 of the 12 universes.

The trio founds the Junior Monster Island Ranger Squad, (J-MIRS) for the sole purpose to protect all of the island's' inhabitants from Poachers and any other, powerful invaders.


	2. Character Profiles

Team J-MIRS:

Trunks: The snarky 14 year old Saiyan son of Bulma and Vegeta. Thinks he's the leader.

Goten: The happy go lucky second son of Goku and Chi-chi. He is 13 years old. Follows Trunks in his quest for shenanigans as a lackey.

Marron: The happily shy daughter of Android 18 and Krillin. Fits as the 3rd wheel to the team.


	3. Prologue: A Youthful Adventure Begins

Noisy waves dance along a rocky shoreline where a young purple-haired boy sits, staring into the night sky.

His short hair extends behind him as the breezy air swept past his face.

His sky blue eyes begin to shut, while gulping a large amount of air, releasing it as a big sigh.

Next, He begins to drift asleep, but receives a strange, hallucinogenic, psychic vision.

 **Trunks's Unusual Vision**

 **Prologue to a Youthful Adventure**

CAPSULE CORPORATION, AGE 780

1 HOUR BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER

Kid Trunks sighed at the recent news. "Frieza, a good guy? I'm confused."

Then Goku said, "Say Trunks. Wanna go to an island with monsters?"

"Huh? What's that?!"

"That guy, No.17, works on an island protectin' Monsters from poachers."

"Poachers?"

"Bad guys who come in secret to kill monsters and animals.

And, No. 17 says it's an important job so he can't come to celebrate.

So just for a little while, could you and Goten take his place?"

Vegeta gets up, irritated that Goku said that. "Hey, Kakarot, what're.."

But he was cut off as Trunks replies, "That sounds fun! I'll go, I'll go, I'll go!", Excitedly.

"Ok. We're heading out soon, so could you call Goten?"

"I'm so excited!" Trunks jumped up in excitement and runs off to find Goten.

On Monster Island, Android 17 meets Android 18, Marron, and Krillin.

"Long time no see." She says.

"This is an unexpected reception",17 replies.

18: "Try to look a little happier."

17: "I am".

Krillin interrupts them with a "yup, yup".

"Man, what a relief! Glad you're doing well."

He laughed for a while.

Meanwhile, our heroes Trunks and Goten leave the Copter. Trunks had an idea. "Alright. Let's circle the island!"

Goten agreed in response, "Okay!"

As giddy children as they were, they flew off.

As they did so, they compared speed and power levels and tried to outdo each other.

However Marron gets to see her uncle 17, although shy and still clutching her mother's tracksuit.

Krillin restarts the conversation."I'm, y-you are doing well, right?"

17: "Same as usual."

Krillin: "Oh, by the way, 17, I hear you work away from home."

Marron watched as her father struggled in creating sentences with such nervousness.

He continued, "Stop by ours for dinner some time."

17 refuses with a stoic "No thanks".

Krillin took aback but shrugged off the remark by accepting. Krillin then comment to himself, "didn't think so."

18 then reminds her husband that he didn't have to force a conversation.

Marron steps forth towards her uncle.

She greeted him with a "Hello!" and a bow.

17 kneels down to her level and responds,

"You've gotten pretty big."

He then thinks of her name but accidentally says the wrong one. "Maron."

18 corrects him and threatens him with a cold death stare. "It's Marron. Get it wrong again and I'll kill you."

Krillin is taken aback again. Marron is happy being petted by her uncle. 17 apologies "Ooh, scary. Sorry about that, Marron."

He then asks her a question. "How old are you?"

She answered with a question, "How old are you, uncle?"

He jokingly answers, "I'm 17."

An awkward silence fills the area, with a scary stoic look on 18's face, a surprised one from Krillin's, and amazed one from Marron, only to be interrupted by the splashing of rough waves hitting the shore.

Android 18 breaks the silence.

"What do you do about this mood?"

17 quickly responded to his twin sister.

"I dunno", he said with an indifferent tone.

Krillin then breaks into hysterical laughter, holding his chest as if he would die from laughter.

"You're hilarious, 17. My gut. I'm gonna bust my gut!" He continues laughing.

With another annoyed look, 18 then said, "I said don't force it."

Meanwhile, after the lap of flight, Trunks and Goten return with Trunks declaring "Goal!"

They laugh it off together.

Goten states an obvious observation.

"It's a pretty big island."

Elsewhere, "Will it be alright with those squirts?"

17 asks Krillin, worried that the island would be in trouble without him.

Krillin sighs then composes himself.

"Don't worry. After all, they're Goku's and Vegeta's sons. 17 acknowledges that fact. "I see."

18 watches.

17: " Then I suppose I better worry about the Poachers."

Krillin: "Yeah. I told them to go easy if they find any. "

"Hmm. That's considerate."

The boys then join in.

Krillin: "Goten, Trunks. We'll leave the rest to you two."

They happily replied,

Trunks:" Sure"

Goten: "Yes!"

And then Marron declares "I'm staying, too!"

Again, Krillin was taken aback.

"What? Marron, you're staying at Bulma's…"

He was cut off again.

The boys decided, Trunks :" Okay!"

Goten: "Let's protect monsters together!"

Krillin sighs knowing he can't win against them.

His daughter replied happily with an "Okay!"

Even her mother, Android 18, agreed.

"It's fine. Marron's a lot tougher than you think."

Krillin: "18." He finally agreed. "Alright."

He kneels own to her level, "We'll be right back."

Marron raises her hands with an excitement. "Okay!"

Then the Copter and the flying boys arrive at 17's makeshift camp. It was at the edge of a cliff, with a clothesline at one end, a capsule house in the back, a campfire in the middle and shelter overlooking the ocean.

Marron and the boys waved to the flying Copter leaving the island.

"Take care! Good luck with your work!"

Trunks was perplexed. So he asked,"Work?"

His question became obsolete as it was dismissed by the other two.

With no further dialogue between them, Trunks isolates himself to think and clear his mind of other confusing ideas while Goten and Marron go out having fun on the sandy beach.

Beyond the island, a Poacher scout sub watches the events on the island and then slumps down to two Poachers in a submarine watching the events unfold through a visor from afar under sea surface.

The driver was a stoic, skinny man in a military grade uniform, who seem to not really care about what was going on.

His partner was a grizzled, bearded, chubby bearish man. He was excited that the "protector" had left the island.

He says, in a gruff pitch, "Good. That meddling wildlife protector is gone. The only ones left are those brats!"

The driver looks at him, with a worried face. "Um, they were flying. I don't think they're normal kids." His partner ignored his statement, and giggles histerically.

Meanwhile, back with the kids, they waved goodbye to Copter 576, rented from Bulma, carrying A17, A18, and Krillin back to Capsule Corporation, prepping them for the most guelling battle royale tournament that will shatter the fabric of reality, the likes of which the multiverse has never seen. They embark by Whis to participate in the cosmic shattering bout that holds the fates and survival of all universes of the cosmos.

And then, pop!

All their powerful energies are gone from the planet.

An empty chill surrounds Trunks.

His mind blanks into blackness only to be sparked by outside interference.

Trunks snaps ou of the dream, woken by sounds of crackling fireworks from the campfire and laughter from a distance. He recognizes them from his childhood friends Goten and Marron, who started a fun party without him.

And so, Trunks rushes off to join his friends, unaware of the invisible danger heading towards 17's Monster Island sanctuary.

This is where an untold youthful adventure, begins...


	4. Form Up! The J-MIRS Assembles!

**Form Team J-MIRS** —

The children went back to 17's camp.

Trunks and Goten unpacked some snacks from their bags. "Let me."

The trio laughed as many candies rained when trunks pulled too hard.

After stuffing themselves, Marron decided to put a break in the fun.

"It's late." Marron said.

"You're right." Goten answered.

Trunks then added, "We've slept before we came here so let's make the most of these hours."

"Ok!" The pair replied in response.

What they did not know is that, at Fortune Teller Baba's Palace, Goku and Frieza fought off Spies from the 9th Universe, nor that a new Golden light marvelously enveloped Frieza, unlocking his True Golden Frieza form.

Afterwards, the light dims on the island, returning to night.

The Poachers felt that shockwave, seeing a Tsunami heading their way and scurried away.

Monster Island :

10 minutes until the T.O.P

Trunks woke up, washed his face, and felt the disappearance of the energies of the The Adults who joined the party in Space. Marron was already awake as she brought back seashells from the beach.

"Hey, lookie what I got."

"Nice, I guess."

"Trunks,I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Goten."

"Heheh"

Trunks opened his bag, pulled out a capsule, threw it, and BOM! Out of the puff of smoke, capsule Corp Licensed food for breakfast, packed with Onigiri, rice, meat, and vegetables.

Trunks spoke first. "So, how do we protect the island from Poachers? Any ideas?"

Marron raises her hand. "I know, mama and and papa told me that bad guys swarm from the city alleys and do bad stuff. We could form something that can beat them, like Great Saiyaman and his team."

"Ok." Trunks was unsure if what she said made any sense.

Click!

An idea pops in his head.

"We could be the Monster Rangers!"

"Cool, but we're kids, so what can we do?", Goten asks.

Trunks slams the table and in a hard, punctual tone, said, "Absolutely everything that is to protect this place."

"So, where do you want to explore?" Marron questions.

The trio looks at the map 17 left behind.

The map shows all of the natural regions of the island, as well as areas 17 deemed dangerous.

They searched for cool places and found one in the center of a mystical forest called the Minotaurus Garden, where the legendary Minotaurus appears frequently.

"Let's go here, guys", Trunks points to a dark green blob resembling a grove with a spring.

Together they shout, "Yeah!"

And so, Our heroes venture forth North from the hospitality of the camp towards their chosen destination, unaware of the evil washed on the shoreline to the east.

Their journey to the home of the King of Monster Island is soon to be filled with uninvited guests.


	5. The Comedic Tragedy of Yamcha!

**Yamcha's Dilema! Off to Monster Island!**

Yamcha stared into the night sky, imagining himself invited to the space tournament. However, he could not stop being concerned about them not taking him.

His thoughts are interupted by the noisy complaints from the "freeloaders" about how their service was done.

He, Pu'ar, Oolong and Master Roshi went inside the building to go invesigate.

"Hey Bulma, what happened here?"

"Oh don't worry, I sent the freeloaders away because their contracts are expired. I told them they can take the money and do whatever they wanted. Besides, I'm fine now. Chi-Chi and I will take care of Bulla."

"Where is Tien?"

Chiaotzu responded,"He went to the tournament with everyone else."

"Oh I see, my guess is that his dojo is open then?"

"No, it's closed because his students had destroyed the town there while being mind controlled by a witch girl who had some beef against him, but it is all resolved now and she and the others are cleaning it up. I came for the money so I can use it for damage repair."

"Ok, cool."

Yamcha left Chiaotzu and Pu'ar with the pig and took a piece of snack out of the fridge. He then witnessed Pan crawling and flying to his face. She pinched his nose and then stole his noodles. "Huh?! Uh, Pan-chan? What are you doing so late?"

"Papa papa, granpa grampa, pikkoyo?!"

She laughed like any baby would.

She tugged and pulled his hair and clothes.

And then, with her saiyan appetite, even though she was not old enough to eat solid food, her stomach grumbles.

Videl entered and found the kitchen as a mess. Facepalm!

"Oh Pan-Chan, I told you not to leave the room. I'm sorry Yamcha."

"Ahaha! Don't you worry, see, she's fine." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Did she hurt you? Oh Pan, what to do with you. Thanks for looking out for her."

"Oh, it was nothing. Ahaha!

I heard about Majin Buu. So, he's sleeping for two months."

"Yeah, my dad is taking care of him."

"Mr. Satan?!"

"Yep! My fame-crazy dad. He did say that he helped Buu fight dog people in Space and that he had fun there. @

"I see, so I'm not the only one left behind, then."

"Oh, before I forget, Trunks and Goten are at 17's Island. You should help them, they need an Adult and you are the perfect person for the job. Ask Bulma, she knows."

"Sure, I will."

"Come on, Pan. Let's go. It's nappy time."

Videl and Pan leave.

Yamcha asked Bulma and she directed him to go to the Lookout.

There he passed Korin and Yajirobe, who were playing Limbo. They tossed him a bag of Senzu beans because Korin read Yamcha's mind to go find the kids at Monster Island.

Once he landed, Dende and Mr. Popo moved the look out back to the island, in a much faster speed knowing that watching the kids for 2 hours would be a better way entertain themselves while the Tournament of Power is underway.


	6. First Encounter of the Poacher Kind!

**First Encounter! J-MIRS VS POACHERS!**

Goten, Trunks and Marron, declared themselves as the Junior Monster Island Rangers (J-MIRS). Upon arriving at the dark grove, the trio wandered into the garden, and played with the friendly Minotaurus, who sees them as friends of 17 and Goku. They introduced themselves to him.

They were amazed by the amount of wild creatures who lived here in peace.

Suddenly, Trunks felt a wave of evil intent coming from the beach.

"What wrong, Trunks?"Goten noticed that Trunks is tensing up. "I've got a bad feeling". "Is it the bad guys?" "Yeah. Let's go!"

The trio enter the wasteland beach. They hear car noises and see a single tank. They looked at each other in confusion.

Stepping out of the black tank is a pair of Poachers, the same ones that spied on them.

One of them, the big burly black-haired one taunts them.

"Heheheh. You brats all alone? Protection' this garbage place with valuable creatures? You may no be ordinary kids but we can take whatever we want whenever we want."

"Yeah" The skinny tall One took a stand by aiming his pistol.

"Hey. Are you the bad guys we've heard about?",

Trunks asked.

"How.. how did you know?"

"Uncle 17 told us." Marron shouted.

"Oh. You mean the Ranger that has been beating us before. Ah, him. Now that he's gone we can do whatever we want and nothing else can stop us."

"We will." Goten replied.

"Yeah.!" Trunks and Marron followed.

The Poachers got ticked off by the will and determination of these kids.

The tall one lifted Marron up from her wrist. "Ahh! Let me go!"

"No can do, lass. We'll take your animal pals." He points to a group of nets that captured several flying birds and beach creatures.

Trunks and Goten charged and flew to free them.

The burly one grabbed Goten and stuffed him down to the ground.

The tall one then calls his men and retracts with the nets, dragging Trunks with them.

The burly poacher squeezes Goten's stomach and swings him around. Goten did dodge a few times until the big guy pulled out a rod and electrocuted the boy. "He ha haha, that tickles." The man growls at the boy playing with the weapon and Goten tazed the man back. The the two slapped, punched and kicked each other until Goten kicked him in the gut. The burly poacher was down, weakened. "That's the might of the J-MIRS."

While Goten was posing, the weakened man pulled out a net and it electrified the boy, ramping up the voltage to 2000 Terra-watts. Then followed the tracks his friend made.

Then, a bright light appeared, at a nearby grove.

When they arrived, they saw a bunch of defeated Poachers on the ground, where an intimidating 3 manned robot now stands above them.


	7. Beast Shenron Appears! Grant my Wish!

Beast Shenron Appears!

Whose Wish Will Be Granted?!

Emperor Pilaf knew that the island was special. He heard the rumor from someone who worked there before he left with the "space" group. His dream of World Domination would have come true if Goku had not interfered.

The last time they tried to do so was when that so-called big cat god called Beerus the Destroyer of the 7th Universe, ruined his plans at Bulma's birthday party

He, Shu and Mai laughed maniacally.

They stopped as a group of Poachers appeared.

The tall poacher was confused. "More children? Are their parents stupid?"

Pilaf was insulted. "We're not kids! I'm your Emperor!"

Doh! Marron kicks her captor in the gut and drops to the floor. The poacher faints.

Trunks exits the tank.

"Marron, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm alright, what about Goten?"

Trunks knocks out the other Poachers while Marron frees Goku's boy from the net.

"What happened?"

"You're awake."

"I see."

"Hey Goten, look, it's Mai and those other guys." Trunks shouted.

"You're right, it's the freeloaders and your 'Girlfriend'".

"Heh heh."

"What are they here for?" Marron asked.

"It's their usual Robot Domination" Trunks answers.

"Wrong! World Domination, sheesh get it right."

Pilaf panicked.

"It's ok, Emperor, Trunks can help us with that, right?" Mai responded.

"What, I didn't say that."

"Are you with us or not?"

Before they could answer, a loud boom shook the area and out from the smoke appeared Yamcha!

"Yamcha!" The J-MIRS trio yelled with excitement!

"Tch, It's the lover boy bandit that was useless from before." Pilaf scoffs.

"That's right, it's about time Yamcha teaches freeloaders a lesson."He clenched his fists.

Suddenly, the robot explodes, dropping the Pilaf gang to the ground. Everyone looked to the right and saw a group of Poachers who were ignored. Their leader, known as the Poacher King appeared.

"I will be the one who will dominate this World, then all creatures will bend to me. The Earth will belong to me! All who oppose me will fall to the might of Pirate King Karshu!"

"That's my line!" Pilaf taunts.

"And what's a little Imp gonna do?"

"I will take what is rightfully mine!"

"No, I will!"

Pilaf's new Robot appears from a spare capsule and charged towards the stranger.

The Leader summons forth his own robot that resembles a mechanical shark,uncreatively named The Poachbot 1000.

The boys were excited. Yamcha cautiously struck a defensive pose, and Marron readied herself. Mai and Shu cheered for their Emperor to win the fight.

About this time, the unearthed relic Pilaf and the Poachers found glows. The sky turns grey, and lightning crackle in the spinning storms above. A beam of white light reaches the eye of the hurricane

A bright white and silver dragon appeared, similar to Shenron, roaring in an ancient beast language. The two fighters stopped fighting and looked up.

Both The Poacher King and Emperor Pilaf shout out their wish.

"We wish to travel to the past and dominate this Island!"

And then Trunks added, "And everyone on this island go there."

"What?!" Yamcha, and Goten were shocked.

"Your wish is granted!"

Suddenly, everyone is blinded by the white light. The dragon flies into the storm above and the dragon balls scatter across the island.

It vanished and then the Island itself glowed, cracking into multiple regions, a mist surrounding the outer sea and then it all vanished into a dark space of nothingness, leaving an island shaped crater behind.

On the Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo are terrified of the island's disappearance and called to Bulma, but she was too busy to answer.

Everyone is gone fighting and they are the ones left behind. Dende sighs and prays. "I hope everyone is safe."


	8. Friends or Foes? Call of the Cell Jrs!

FRIENDS OR FOES!?

HERE COME THE CELL JUNIORS!

The flashing bright light vanishes after consuming everything on the island.

The kids have suddenly appeared in the woods, far from where they were before.

They also appear to wear new clothes on top of the ones that they have. They now wear blue jeans, gloves, and the green and white ranger outfit 17 had, but did not pay attention to them.

"Ugh!" Trunks pushed aside a larger boulder that flattened him earlier. "Ow!! What happened? Where are we?"

Marron and Goten got up, too.

"W-what happened?" Marron asked.

"I don't see the Poachers nor anybody else." Goten said, while scanning the vicinity by air.

"We almost had them, too." Trunks yelled. He clutches his hands. "Ahhh! We should have beaten them, guys. We could have saved those creatures!"

"Trunks, calm down. Let's think of a way that we J-MIRS can do good to rescue them." Marron answers.

"Yeah, Trunks, 'Being riled up is not good for your health', is what my mom always said. Maybe…. maybe there is a way." Goten replied.

"Got any better ideas, Goten?"

Goten blushes with embarrassment.

Marron giggles. "You two are so funny together."

Trunks gave her a confused look and looked at Goten and back to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She continues to giggle.

A different giggle echoed around the trio.

"Ah, guys, did you laugh?" Goten asked.

"Are you deaf, Goten? Last time I was in a forest, Trees don't laugh. You must be hearing things."

"I guess you're right."

The trio kept walking in a direction until it was Marron who heard the laughter. She felt spooked and leaned over Goten's shoulder. "What are you wussing out for, Goten?"

"It's not me, Trunks. It was her."

Trunks looks into the direction Marron was pointing at but didn't see anything.

"Yeah right. Whatever."

The trio continued walking for two more miles of dense jungle.

Then out of nowhere, several hidden creatures leap in the air and ambushes the trio.

"Ghah! What are these things?" Goten asked.

"Silly Goten, have you ever heard of Cell?"

"Cell?"

"Cell Juniors, to be specific. They are creatures my dad fought against in the Cell Games. They look like weaklings."

"Oh. They look mean, but sound funny, too."

Goten and Trunks fight the Cell Jrs surrounding them.

Marron stunned one with a Pepper Spray. It became blinded.

The other defeated Cell Jr stood up again only to reveal that they shot lasers out of their eyes, and 3 of them scanned the kids. Then the fighting stopped.

"What happened?""Goten, don't lower your guard."

"Its ok, Trunks I think they are harmless. They were testing us."Trunks folded his arms. "Really?"

Marron giggles. "I think this pink one is cute."

The boys looked bewildered.

"I'm going to name her 'Ms. Cella'"

"Too cheeky to me"

"I like it. Let's go with it Trunks."

"Ok you Cell creatures, what do you want with us?" Trunks pointed to the dark green one.

A voice from its collar said, " We are Cell Juniors. We recognize that you are Rangers. Welcome to the team, our protectors."

" Cell Jrs? Rangers? Protectors? You blabbin on us or what?" Trunks barked.

The dark one answers. "We shall guide you to your base. Please, follow us."

The rest of the Cell Jrs followed the dark green one. So did the trio.

The group soon arrive at a large , imposing, circular building in the middle of the dark forest.


	9. Surprise! Welcome to MIR Base!

The J-MIRS group arrive at a large imposing circular building colored in mossy green and brown camouflage, hidden amongst the trees. Outside, there are tents and campfires on either side. Inside was a different story.

The walls were given a nice yellow green wallpaper, blending with the nature outside.

The lobby room included several chairs, and a clerk desk that is occupied by a young Ranger girl clad in a modern Park Ranger outfit, similar to Android 17's Ranger fashion.

She began introducing herself as the clerk here and she would get them to their rooms. She took them into a tour where browsed the facility's areas.

The ground floor had the lobby, restrooms, kitchen, cafeteria, and Director's Office. There are some sleeping quarters for the Rangers upstairs. The basement had the training room, medical bay and Animal recuperation room.

After an hour, the trio are eating some food when they see a large pumply Orange robed, samurai over eating some dumplings.

The trio recognize the fat man as a lazy friend.

"Yajirobe?!"

"Whatcha want, runts, I'm eatin' here."

"We want to know what you are doing here?", Trunks questions.

"Can't a man get a break from fighting and relax for once?"

"Whatever man."

The trio leave the cafe until they bump into the Director, a shadow figure running the place.


	10. Yamcha the Director! Training Begins

YAMCHA IS DIRECTOR?

RANGER TRAINING BEGINS

Goten, Trunks , and Marron look at the man they just bumped into.

He has spiky black hair, and a signature scar on the left side his face.

This man is none other than Bulma's Ex-boyfriend , Yamcha the Titans Professional Baseball Player, who happens to be the LAST person Bulma would rely on to take care of children.

He still is a bit afraid of Marron only because she's 18's daughter, and that she's a young girl.

He places his hands on his sides and laughs hysterically.

"Hahaha! It's you guys. I see you guys came to my hideout."

"Hideout? Yeah right. It looks like one of my mom's capsule buildings you took awhile back." Trunks pointed out.

The comment struck Yamcha in the back.

He laughs it off, along with Marron and Goten. Trunks laughs with them.

"Director Yamcha!" A girlish voice comes from the lobby.

It was the Ranger clerk girl being confronted by Yajirobe. The kids and Yamcha rush over to witness the commotion.

Yajirobe continues to ask the lady more questions about the empty food situation.

She backs from him but stops when she notices the crowd watching her. She released a "poof" smoke from her body and she becomes a tiny Blue cat that Yamcha recognizes. "Pu'ar! What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Yamcha, he kept asking and I've been answering No but he won't leave me alone."

Yamcha's face saddens.

He hugs her, "I won't leave you alone with him anymore."

"Oh Yamcha!" She cries in his arms.

"So romantic." Marron comments.

"I agree." Goten said with a glee.

"What am I watching?" Trunks wasn't impressed.

"Hey you. Fat man." He points. Yajirobe turns around. "Who me?"

"Yeah you. You're so dense. Apologize to her for what you did."

"Fine, fine, ok I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just hungry and there's no food left, ok."

"That's because you ate them all." Goten said.

Yajirobe was taken aback. "A Samurai such as myself is always hungry."

"What you need is diet control." Trunks barks.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"You mean that you are going to take a nap?"

"Yeah, that."

The fat Samurai leaves to the stairs.

"Sorry kids. But you've caught us in a bad time.

We appeared on this island, trying to survive, using Bulma's stuff and the Cell Jrs we saved from the Poachers a few days ago. We sent them to pick you guys up because I knew you were on the island.

"Thanks. I guess." Trunks tried to hide the embarrassment, a classic move he inherited from his father Vegeta.

"We found that we were wearing clothes like Uncle 17. Now we want to be Rangers like him." Marron added.

"We call ourselves the J-MIRS." Goten happily suggests.

"J-MIRS?" Yamcha and Pu'ar were perplexed by the way they said that name.

Trunks recites the expansion of the acronym.

"Junior - Monster Island Ranger Squad"

"Sounds good to me kids. I'll be your support leader. Call me Director and Pu'ar will be taking all requests from the front desk. If you want training, food, restrooms, and even sleep. Ask her. For missions on the island, I'll give them to you guys and you Investigate. This place is dangerous and we want to protect and heal all monsters from evil Poachers."

"Interesting. Now we're getting somewhere." Trunks said while Goten and Marron giggle enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

And now, thanks the efforts of the Cell Juniors, Pu'ar, and Yajirobe, the J-MIRS team has been fully formed and supported by Yamcha.

Now our heroes train to begin protecting Monster Island from the Evil clutches of the Poacher King and Emperor Pilaf.

What dangers will they face, and how will this take unfold when the fate of the island and the Dragon Balls are at stake?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball J-MIRS!


	11. First Contact! Team JMIRS gain an Ally

The next day on the island, the team begin their day with morning sparing with the Cell Jrs. Trunks trains with the Red Cell Jr who he calls Red Cell the Puncher or Red Punch, while Goten practices with Defense specialist Barrier White Cell or White Shield.

Maron plays with the pink Cell Junior she named Ms.Celly the healer, or Nurse Celly.

Trunks wipes off the sweat from his face. "Great training. That was fun, right Goten?"

"Yeah huh. I learned how to defend by creating barriers with my ki, I'm getting used to it."

Maron adds, "I learned how to heal injured squirrels with medikits and Celly's Regen Ki transfer ability is simply amazing."

The trio and their cell juniors laugh together for the first time.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, GONG!!!. The facility alarms ring a deafening screeching sound.

Elsewhere, a foreboding smoke of purple corruption energy swells around an area of swampland, turning the brownish-green acidic liquid into strings of purple ooze and turning the shores sickly pink, from a mossy temple holding an sacred green orb, covered in the uncontrollable purple energy. Many fleeing frogs, lizards and insects begin to mutate into humanoid creatures as they are exposed to the deathly vapor.

Back at the base, Yamcha's Dragon Radar holo-wall glows with a red dot and black filled circles over the location of dragon Ball energy, and beeps into alarm. The team rush over to the control room to see Director Yamcha, Pu'ar, and Yajirobe panicking.

Trunks asked the important and obvious question. "What's going on?!"

"Yeah, What happened?!" Goten added,

"Did something happen?" Marron question Pu'ar, who looked shocked and scared.

"Ahhh! Oh, hey guys and gal, we discovered something terrible." Yamcha said.

Trunks: "How bad is it?"

Yamcha: "Very. According to the screen, we're reading extremely strong power levels and strange energy coming from all over the island. "

Trunks: "Don't those numbers and stars represent the number of stars from the dragon balls?"

Goten: "Weren't they used recently?"

Yamcha: "I guess you're right."

Yajirobe, whilst eating another squeaky bite of a chicken leg added, "If those are dragon balls, then that means we can have a wish granted!"

"Fatty is right!" Trunks said excitedly.

That annoyed Yajirobe, but he brushed it off.

Then Marron points to the screen.

"The first one is close by."

Yamcha: "I see. Alright Team! This will be our first real mission here.

I want you to gear up in specialized Ranger suits designed previously by Bulma for exploring other areas of the world in case she had to go collect the dragon balls herself."

"That makes sense." Goten added.

The trio put the new clothes on top of the current Ranger outfits, sponsoring Capsule Corp in association with MIR.

"Oh before you go, the six of you will need someone to communicate with us back at base."

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"This is a mini-machine we found. He's got a quirky personality and claims that he's from the future. We found him broken, so we repaired him. Let him introduce himself."

"Bee-be beep. Greetings, JMIRS! I am called Giru. I have been modified to eat anything metal and upgrade as we journey. I can record your adventures and power level profile for each of you. I can determine your strengths and weaknesses and give you capsule support as well as having a mobile Senzu bean pill dispenser in capsule form to help you use them quickly in battle without being limited to quantity. I have rockets and laser beams for attacks and arm shields for defense. I am a machine mutant, so feed me metals to help me auto-regenerate. I will also I identify creatures, climates, and biomes for your Missions. I also have a Dragon Radar."

"See Trunks. He's cool!" Goten exclaims.

"Nice. No way we can't get lost now." Maron answered.

Giru added , "I also have a map that will expand as we travel."

Trunks replied, "Neato. Now let's go get the Dragon Ball."

Once ready, Yamcha explains to the group their roles, Attacker, Defender, and Medic, but each can fight back when needed, alongside their Cell Jr. partners.

"Tag teams are important, but also look out for each other and the Swamp monsters. While you search for the dragon ball, you should rescue any injured or sickened monsters from those who would go out of their way to hurt innocent creatures who find the swamp as their home.

If you find any monster attacking you, don't provoke it, direct it where it doesn't hurt you, others and itself. Got it!"

Team: "Yeah!"

The seven of them put their hands together

"Go J-MIRS!"

The trio and their allies rush out the front circle of the base and towards their first destination on the island of Monsters.


	12. The Deep Swamp

**MISSION: THE DEEP SWAMP**

Vroom! A rolling robocar sweeps across the desert sand. Amongst the blowing wind is a rhythmic sound heard for miles.

Beep! Beep! Beep! A light blips up to life from the cockpit. Mai looks down from her back seat on to the pilot named Shu. She presses a button and a screen appears where she's sees a small Imp creature wearing Shakespearean robes sitting on a throne with round device beeping in his hands.

"Emperor! Did we-" Mai began.

He answers abruptly, sounding sqeaky from the video signal. "Yes. We found one."

The Ninja Dog Shu cheered behind Mai. "Hooray! That means we can make our wish when we get the others, right?"

"Of course," the Imp Emperor continues, "Those pesky brats and stupid Poachers will **Rue** the day they have interfered with Emperor Pilaf! Soon, they will regret it."

"Right as always, my Emperor." Mai added.

"I must have the Dragon Balls. Then this world shall be mine. Mwa-hahaha!"

The blip vanished into a blank screen.

The robocar turns to a new direction and drives into the distance, following the trail led by the Dragon Radar.

—

Whoosh! 7 short figures fly above the rustling treeline. The girl named Marron is riding a small Capsule-Corporation Licensed Hover Bike given to her by Director Yamcha, with Ms. Celly, the pink Cell Jr. in the back looking out to sense for life energy. Goten, Trunks, Red Punch, & White Shield surround the bike as bodyguards, with Giru leading the way.

The team spot purple gas rising from the dense swamp below. They swoop down and cover between the trees. Up ahead of them are green murky bogwater bubbles popping from the surface, blocking their path.

"Man. This way is blocked." Trunks stated.

"I don't see any other way out." Goten added.

"This place is feels dangerous." Said Marron.

"Beep. The only path to the source of the Dragon Ball is up ahead." Giru's signals beeped loudly when his compass is aimed to the bubbly path.

The 3 Cell Jrs. also attempt to look around for non purple smoke areas but to no avail.

"Ahead it is." Trunks said.

"How do we avoid the bubbles?" Celly asked.

"I don't know. Trunks, What do you think?" Goten replied.

"Hmm. I know!" Trunks' face lit up as if a crazy idea popped up in his head.

The others stared at the purple haired boy.

"I propose we use some power to blow the bubbles away, which would clear the way."

"I like that idea."

The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a giant bubble forms in front of the group.

"Danger! Danger! Danger approaching!" Giru continues beeping, alerting everyone.

In response, they formed their defensive stances and then they power up,"Haaa!", releasing white energy.

The big green bubble pops and reveals angry red eyes from a green shiny block.

"Be-be-beep! This is a Gelatinous Cube. " It releases a piercing roar. The team cover their ears.

The creature looks down and extends two tentacles towards them. Everyone dodge to the sides.

Trunks , Goten and the 3 Cell Jrs. spam several bolts of yellow energy blasts at the Gelatinous Cube.

Upon collision, parts of its body ripples with indents. Now it has become angry.

"Trunks!"

"Yeah Goten?"

"This Monster might be as flexible as Buu."

"You mean, it can stretch? Ow!" Trunks is smothered in green slime.

Pop! Marron looks at the indents and noticed that the empty part are filling up. "It's healing itself!"

"Really?" Trunks responded. "Man it won't let us through, huh. Fine, looks like we have to fight it."

Suddenly, part of the creature opened where a young girl was trapped inside. She screams "Help!".

Goten perks to her plea and rushed towards her. "I'll save you!" As soon as he gets to her, the creature slams him to a tree. "Ow!"

"Ha!" The 3 Cell Juniors launched a combined Kamehameha beam through the body, creating a tunnel.

The Creature roars in agony, then continues to growl.

"Beep Beep! Time to go!" Giru rushed fast to the other side.

The girl falls out below her into the open wind tunnel and runs out to Giru. Once she's next to him, she stops by a log.

White Shield, and Red Punch make it to the other side as well.

After the Red and White Cell Jrs pass through, so do Marron and on the Hover Bike. The pair then stop by the stranger. Marron presses a button on the bike, retracting it into a Capsule. She then stores it into a case in her pocket. She then begins a conversation with the stranger.

Marron asks the girl, "Are you ok?". The stranger points to her injury. "Ow, my leg." Marron calls Ms. Celly look at injury.

The Cube, still sensing danger, roars louder as air conitue to fill the tube in its body.

It swings around and grabs Goten and Trunks in each of its slimy hands. The pair struggled to get free as the slime solidifies around their bodies.

Then, the creature creates two more arms behind it and grabs Red and White. "Hey! Get off me vile Monster!" Red punches the solid arm, making smaller cracks but it was thicker than his fists could punch through. White struggles with the arm that carries him by kicking it from below.

Then, the creature is taken aback when the front two arms were sliced clean by two flaming buzz saw-like discs. Goten and Trunks are free and they blast the creature in the face. The two discs turned around, whisking past the two boys.

"Whoa!" Said Goten.

"Hey, Watch where you're flying those things!" Trunks called out.

"Sorry!" The disc-owner said.

The two discs then cut Red and White free from the green slime.

All 4 members join the person who controlled the discs. "Thanks for saving us, Marron."

"Anytime, Boys."

Roar! The creature turns around and then is frozen solid. The group look in shock as the Gelatinous Cube shatters into tiny pieces back into the bog below.

"What was that?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, but we're not going to find out by sticking around here, though." Red replies.

Giru and the others nodded.

"Let's keep going." Trunks finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know a place where you can recuperate."

"Ok. Lead us the way."

Unaware who their savior was, the J-MIRS continue inward towards the source of the purple fog.


	13. Sew of the Swamp Village

JMIRS

Sew and the Swamp Village

After the tedious battle with the Gelatinous Cube, the team stops at a spring. The stranger, a young girl in her late teens weaing a green leaf dress, changes into a swamp moss swimsuit, then dives into the cold water.

Goten, Trunks, Red, & White follow suit and play splash games under the waterfall while Marron and Celly swim by the shore.

Marron asks, "Is this the place you were talking about?"

The stranger turns to her happily.

"Yes. Thanks to you, I would have been a goner."

"We save people from danger."

"You're Heroes?"

"In a way, yes. We are called J-MIRS."

"I'm Sew."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marron."

"That's a cute name."

They giggle together as if they've become best friends.

Trunks overhears the conversation and interjects with an important question, "Why did that Monster attack you?"

Sew stops speaking to Marron and transitions to answer him.

"I was swimming at the bottom of the lake collecting some medicinal herbs that heals poison when all of a sudden, I was attacked by that Monster from behind. I fought it to get it off me but I got stuck in it until you guys rescued me. I owe you all greatly."

Goten interjects, "What herb?"

Sew pulls out what was left of her collection from the pockets of her leaf dress. "This is called Nealweed, the Herb of healing." Sew gives a sample onto Trunks' burnt palm.

The piece dissolves in an instant.

Trunks realizes that his hands are now healed.

"Amazing!" He remarks excitedly.

"You're truly a great healer." Added Celly.

Sew continues.

"That location is where my tribe gets it from. My guess is that the Monster was trying to defend its home or its hungry. I don't really know it's behavior as I've never seen it every time I go to that place."

Celly responds gently l,"Never mind that now. You're safe and that's all that matters."

Goten replies with another statement.

"Since we saved Sew from the monster, I think we can help her get home. Also, we did the reverse as well. We stopped it from getting sick eating her. If it is a blobby creature that can regenerate, I think that it's probably fine in that pool now."

"I collected part of it. If we grow it into a new slime and make this pool its home, then we saved it from destruction." Marron said.

Trunks replies, "Nice, our Director could look at it and then we can release it here."

"Thank you. You're all so nice."

Sew takes a piece ofthe slime and hands it over to Marron.

"I will take good care of it." Marron carries the slime intoa

Continue to joyously play for a few more minutes.

Afterwards, the team packs the camp and escorts Sew to her home.

—

The J-MIRS arrive at strange mossy Village, where Swamp people go by their daily routine of leaf cleaning, and fishing. One such villager fishes with Sap covered pointed spears. Another villager uses reeds to bind an injured leg of a frog.

The team are greeted by Warriors guarding the Chief, an old man in Shaman robes, who gestures the group to his hut.

"Sit children. Welcome to our humble village of Flaxseed, where we live in harmony with nature and weave flax for our tapestry. I see you come from the mainland. City people, I presume?"

"Yes, Mister." Goten answers.

"Ah." He strokes his grey beard. "I am Umibog, Chief of the Village. And beside me is my grandson, Dee, and it seems like you've met my granddaughter, Sew."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Trunks"

"Goten", "Marron", "Celly", "Red" "White" "Giru".

"Likewise. Thank you for saving my sister. " Dee spoke.

"You're welcome." Celly replied. "We're happy to help you anytime."

"Ahem, Let's get to the matter at hand. What are you travelers doing here?" Umibog asked.

Marron responded diplomatically.

"We heard that there is a strong cloud barrier not far from here that seems to sickening the island."

"Oh. That means you came to lift the curse from us."

"Curse?" Goten asked.

"A curse did this? Whoa." Trunks is surprised as that tales of curses were never told to him by his parents.

"What is this curse?" Red asked.

"The purple mist poisons the trees, water, and creatures who drink from the bog. Some of our people were also infected by it. We need a cure. Legends told of the sacred Moss Orb once gave life to the surrounding land into the swamp you see today."

"The Dragon Ball!" Goten & Trunks yell with excitement.

"You know the Sacred Beast Orb?" Dee asked.

"We call them Dragon Balls." Marron adds.

"Dragon Balls. Those are the Orbs that summon the Beast God, Right?"

Giru answered with a quick "Yep."

Then, Grandpa Chief continues his story.

"Ahem, However, recently, a terrible purple poison is sickening everything: the water, trees and the native creatures, who have started to become feral. This is why we had to quarantine our people inside safe areas and send the sick to our healing huts, but nothing we do cures them of the illness, we don't have antidotes. Many of our warriors went out there in search for the cause and returned with Madness. They returned with the following message: "The glory of the Orb will be pure in Darkness." Please be careful when traversing the Cursed Land."

"We'll be careful." Goten quickly responded.

"We'll save the wildlife from the curse."

The J-MIRS accepted the mission.

Dee says, "Since some of you fought an Acid Box, we advise you all to be healthy before moving on."

The group is led to a large hut housing several healers. The boys are placed down on struts and positioned comfortably. Goten whines when a piece of ointment is smothered on his bruises while Trunks takes the pain and says to Goten, "Goten, don't be a baby. My dad told me 'Trunks, you can handle this pain, we Saiyans boost our power after being hurt, I call this power a Zenkai Boost. So channel it.' And that's what I'm doing now. Ow!"

"Don't strain yourself" a Nurse responds.

"She's right,Trunks." Goten replies.

"Hrmph, look who's talking."

Goten starts laughing every time a dab of cold ointment is tapped on an injury, Trunks giggles at Goten being dabbed on a ticklish spot.

A beeping sound was heard outside the tent.

Bebeep! "? Looks like recovery is coming along nicely."

"Can we have some Senzu Beans?" Trunks weakly asked.

"Coming right up!".

Giru opens a hatch and drops two green beans to them.

The boys ate them and instantly rejuvenated with revived vigor.

"Yeah! We're cured!" They shouted with excitement.

"Beep be Beep! Both of you are now working at 100% efficiency."

"I see you guys are well." Dee says upon entering the tent.

"Yeah, those burns sting so much." Trunks responds.

"Gelatinous Cubes are dangerous. They have beaten many adventurers and are not to be messed with. However, you have defeated it and rescued Sew, We thank you for that." Said Dee.

"We're glad we can help. It's what we do." Celly answers.

"Without Sew's herbs and your healers, we would have been severely hurt."

"At least you're now fit for the fight ahead. Come and eat before we leave."

The team followed Dee to the village center.

—

Hours later, the group finished their meals and joined together around an unlit campfire.

"Let's report to Yamcha. I'm sure he's worried." Marron said.

Trunks said, "Giru, call Yamcha's number."

"Bebebeep! Calling, calling, connected."

A rectangular holographic screen appears with Director Yamcha facing the camera while in the background, Yajirobe eats a large Dumplings.

"Hey team, how are ya! I got a report from Giru that you have a sample I should look at. Where are you guys. The map shows that you're still in the swamp."

"Yeah", Trunks replies, "we found a village called Flaxseed here. We're going to go north to the foggy area where the Moss temple is."

"I guess that's where the Dragon Ball is then, right."

"Yes." Red Punch answed.

"Then, I will put in the coordinates for both the village and temple on your Map. Giru, I will initiate a trade function in you that Bulma perfected for teleporting items from you to my lab and I can give the team anything else they need on the fly. You can send your sample to me and Pu'ar will study it. I'll upload you a Monster registration function once we're done. "

"Thanks, Yamcha." Goten says politely.

"Bebebeep! Functions acquired!"

"We'll continue our mission, sir", the 3 Cell Juniors responded together.

"Call me anytime. Bye."

The screen disappears.

—

After the meeting, Dee guides the JMIRS through the sacred pathway. According to him, it leads to their destination: the Orb Shrine.

"This way. Follow me."

The troupe trekks through a shortcut of high trees until they arrive at an old mossy Temple surrounded by a moat of bog water. A thick grey fog surrounds the area.

On the edges of the path, the soil is contaminated with purple icor, and jade mosses have overgrown the Temple walls.

"This is the shrine Gramps talked about?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, my friends, I welcome you to the Temple of the Swamp Orb."


	14. The Hidden Orb Temples

**The Hidden Orb Temples**

Ext. Temple - Afternoon:

"This temple is blessed by a guardian animal called the Crocogator, and he's my childhood friend. You see, I'm a priest of this temple and the best warrior in all of Flaxseed. But my brethren fell to Madness. I couldn't save them. However, we must rid this curse here." Dee explains as the team approached the courtyard.

The Temple grounds open with a vast space of moss covering the combined rustic form of wood and stone and many broken pillars have shattered across yard.

The team stopped in the middle.

Trunks: "This place is huge."

Marron: "Hey look, there's writing on the walls."

Goten: "And strange pictures, too."

Red: "What should we do?"

Giru: "Bebeep! Awaiting instructions."

The team hear high-pitched sounds coming from behind. "Hey!"

Dee turns to see Sew waving her right arm as she runs closer, continuing to shout "Brother!"

"Sew," he responds with a sad sounding sigh. "Sew. It's dangerous. You should go back to the village."

Sew leaps into her brother's arms and hugs him.

"No. I want to be here. Gramps said that the village is safe and he is worried about you. He said that you should have some Nealweed." She hands him a piece of the herb. "Brother, I came to help you with your quest. I can be helpful in supporting you. You've gotten hurt before and I don't want to lose you.""I know. Thanks., Sew. But it's dangerous." "I have been training, too, with nature magic."

"Really. Wow. I don't know what to say. I'm proud of you, sis."

"But I want to have more practice. I think this quest can help. Not to mention that Gramps' visions speaks of someone we know is missing and I want to find out."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Yay! The team will always welcome you as an ally." Marron added.

"Thank you."

The team then refocuses on spreading out and reading the pillars.

Giru captures snapshots while Dee and Sew explain the legends behind some of the readable images and scriptures.

After discussing the messages and riddles, the party turns to see the front door reacting to the last riddle being answered and it rises upward, leaving a dark corridor open to the world. While it opens, a rickety old wooden bridge built long ago, slides open in from of the group, towards the other side, over the moat.

Dee and Sew started by slowly moving around the holes where splinters fall upon each step every few seconds.

The rest of the team follow behind.

Once everyone was on the bridge, the wooden planks start to break.

"Uh oh."

"Run!" Marron yelled.

Plonk! One by one, the bridge pieces started collapsing.

With imminent danger close behind, the team rush as fast as they could to get to the other side.

A plank drops below Trunks and he falls, only to hold on to Goten's grip. Goten pulls him up to a sturdy plank, and they moved forward with the Cell Juniors.

"Hurry Brother!" Sew says on the other side.

Celly lifts Marron up and flew her towards Sew's position.

The 4 boys rush their way as the pacing of the bridge closing behind.

A strong wind sways over the group on the bridge. The Cell Juniors managed to make it while the Saiyan hybrids are swept up.

"Trunks! Goten!" Shouts Marron.

"Marron!" Both boys scream as a tornado lifts them in the air, completely destroying the bridge.

Dee grabs the boys' shanks a pulls them in towards him.

The storm eventually moves away.

Tired, the boys recuperate by the door.

"Wha-what was that?" Asked Trunks.

"It's a tornado that rides the waves below as a security force. It's a spell that has never been broken. It's never been high enough to reach the bridge, though."

Dee answers.

"I can feel it Brother, this magic is strange."

"You're right, Sew."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"We're fine."

"If it weren't for you, Dee, we'd be dead in the moat."

"I can't lose another to tragedy. Now, recover your strength. You'll need it inside."

Once everyone has recovered, the party goes down the corridor. From behind, the temple door locks them inside.

Int. Oasis - An Hour after Midday:

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Desert, a beautiful Oasis glimmers in the light of the yellow sun. A heat wave brushes against the sandy dunes. Surrounding the outskirts of the Oasis are small clusters of sand twisters patrolling around.

Under the umbrella trees, Mai scams the area with her binoculars, simultaneously giving herself a tan and eating some lunch. Shu collects a weight of water bottles and fills them with water, carrying the pack to the back of the Jeep.

Suddenly, they are alarmed by a signal.

Beep!

"What's that?" Shu asked.

A rectangular holographic projection screen appears before the pair.

"Its the Emperor again." Mai answers.

"Shu. Mai. Report in." Emperor Pilaf sat in his short chair every time these two call him.

Mai replies, "We're at the rendezvous point. The Dragon Radar moves the Dragon Ball around this area. We're close."

"Good. My Drones were sent there and have yet to report in."

Shu interjected. "Boss. I found the drones. They have been destroyed and are in pieces."

"What!? How?!" The imp panics in his room, destroying anything unrelated to the conversation.

Shu and Mai watch in horror as their base is being wrecked. After the Emperor's tantrum, he recomposes himself and continues talking.

"Ahem. Shu, salvage as much as you can get. Mai recallibrate the Dragon Radar. I must know where the dragon ball is. Find it."

"Yes sir!"

The screen turns off.

"Whew! The Emperor is looking better now. Shu, got everything?"

"Yep! I'm all done here."

"Good."

The pair hop back on their Jeep and drive out into the desert once again.

Hours later, Mai and Shu hear a beeping noise from the Dragon Radar.

"The Dragon Ball is close. I know it."

Shu brings the car to an abrupt halt.

"Are you certain? I only see sand around and I don't think that the Emperor will.."

His sentence is cut off by a cough.

"Ahem. The Emperor will what, Shu?"

Shu cowers as he realizes that the person he was talking about happened to appear in front of him, in the flesh, not in a holoscreen.

"M-m-my apologies, Emperor. I didn't know you were here already. I was going to say that you, will not be pleased if there was nothing here." The dog studders his words, nearly sounding like a mouse squeaking.

"I see. You're quite right that I would be disappointed with nothing around. However, I have found a Journal of some ancient native from within our base that a secret treasure was buried in a sandstone fortress in the Desert and it is protected by a sacred Orb. I believe that to be..."

"A Dragon Ball, my lord?" Mai answers excitedly.

"Let me finish. Yes, a Dragon Ball. And with it, I will be closer to getting my wish. Now, c'mon. Let's go."

The trio explore the sandy area where only sandstone pillars protrude the grounds, pointing towards the sky.

While doing some digging, Pilaf and his gang stumbles upon what appears to be a treasure chest.

"Open it."

Shu fidgets with the lock until he hears a click.

Pilaf opens the chest, pumping himself up to see a golden glow of the Dragon Ball, only to be disappointed with a sand globe with a sculpture of the sandstone fortress inside, surrounded by sand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mai looks at her Imp ruler and notices that his face shows disappointment and rage.

Mai and Shu watch as Pilaf has a tantrum, rolling himself in the sand like a puppy, and then all three turn to leave the ruins. Pilaf throws the sand globe behind him, believing it to be rubbish, and mutters something in an incomprehensible language.

Suddenly the trio stop still, feeling ruptures and quakes below and behind them.

They turn around to see that the globe threw away had expanded, shattered, and the fortress inside rising, growing to an immense size, fully intact, with its beutifully pristine sandstone walls.

Beep! Beep! The yellow dot on the Dragon Radar flicks rapidly.

"My lord, I believe this is the place."

"Ohh yes! The Dragon Ball that awaits shall be mine."

"Mahahahahaha!"

The trio watch as the golden door opens by itself, inviting them into the maw of the looming Fortress.


End file.
